Elves, Witches and Keys
by Leslie4
Summary: Willow and Dawn's dimension hopping to escape Glory leads them to Middle Earth. W-Legolas, D-Haldir Part 5 now uploaded WIP
1. Default Chapter

Part 1 

Willow looked down at the circle of salt and back at Buffy, "Are you sure about this?"

Buffy clung to Dawn's hand but nodded. "Gregor said that if Glory used Dawn it would open ALL the dimensions into this one. We can't fight her, Will. She's too powerful but maybe…" Buffy took a shuddering breath before continuing, "Maybe you and Dawn can hide throughout the dimensions and find a way to defeat Glory. You were the only one to harm her, Wills. I know you can do it. Keep Dawnie safe."

Willow looked over at Giles who was barely hanging on to consciousness and then over to Spike who was looking out the window at the gathering Knights. She turned her attention back to Buffy, "He won't be much help with the chip. When the barrier falls and it will fall, Buff as soon as Dawn and I are gone… Spike won't be able to battle the Knights. You'll only have Xander and Anya to help."

"I'm hoping Gregor over there will tell them to stop once the Key is gone."

"What about Glory? I don't see her just giving up. I know she won't be able to follow us but she will be able to inflict pain on you guys."

Dawn squeezed her sister's hand tighter. "Come with us, Buffy. We can all escape through the dimensions."

Buffy smiled sadly at Dawn, "Can't, Dawnie. This is my battle. I need to keep Glory away from you. Besides sacred duty, blah, blah, blah."

"It's time, Red. Heckyll and Jeckyll out there seem to be makin' progress on your shield."

Willow gave Xander a hug before she turned to awkwardly hug Anya. Dawn walked over to say goodbye to Spike while Willow and Buffy clung to each other, "Keep safe."

Willow wiped a tear that was threatening to fall before backing away from Buffy, "You, too."

Spike reluctantly let Dawn go before he pulled Willow into a hug, "Take care of Niblet… and yourself."

Willow hugged Spike tightly, "I will… Buffy will need you now more than ever, Spike."

With a soft caress Willow and Dawn both say goodbye to Giles. "Ready, Dawnie?"

Dawn bit her trembling lip and nodded as she reached for Willow's hand as she began to chant. Buffy unconsciously reached for Spike's hand as an unnatural wind began to blow and the spark of energy crackled inside the building.

A small circle of blue energy slowly began to form in the center of the magickal circle and started to grow wider, when it reached the width of a human body Willow gently pushed Dawn through. With one final look at her friends Willow jumped in behind Dawn.

~~~~

~ Two weeks later ~ 

"On to the next dimension?" Dawn asked Willow as they raced around a rock outcropping.

"Yep." Willow cautiously looked over her shoulder at the crowd that was chasing them. "I just hope the next dimension treats witches and strangers with more welcome than this one."

"Well, the first dimension wasn't bad." Dawn began with a slight lift of her lips. She began to giggle at the look that Willow shot her. "What? I'm just saying that the first dimension treated us nicer than this one, oh goddess Willow."

Willow narrowed her eyes at Dawn but kept quiet. She needed her strength for the running. It seemed that Dawn inherited some of the Slayer stamina when the Monks made her out of Buffy. She was having a hard time keeping up with Dawn.

The first dimension that they had landed in had never seen magick and they thought that Willow was their goddess in human form. After Willow had exhausted all the resources of that dimension, she had come to the conclusion that they wouldn't find anything to help in their battle with Glory. But it wasn't until she had to keep chasing the men out that wanted "Special Favors" from the goddess and her handmaiden that had been the final straw in deciding to find the next dimension. 

Unfortunately the next dimension had been this one. This one that thought anything different than them was cause for a hunt and slaughter. Willow risked a quick look over her shoulder at the green tinged demons that were slowly gaining ground.

"Okay, I'm gonna try a barrier spell to hold them off while we open another portal." Willow gasped as she tried to calm her racing heart and connect with the energy in this reality.

Dawn spotted what looked like a small cave, "Over here. Maybe we can bide some time by hiding in here."

Willow scrambled behind Dawn through the entrance of the cave. "God, I hope there aren't any beasties in here."

"Willow! You know better than to say that. If we were back in Sunnydale you would have just jinxed us."

Willow's soft chanting filled the small cave and Dawn tamped down the urge to stick her tongue out at the demons that had bounced off the barrier that Willow's magick had just erected. "Do you need to rest before you open a portal?"

Willow grabbed Dawn's hand, "Nah, I just suck the energy out of you when I do it."

Dawn squeezed Willow's hand and with a slight smile said, "Suck away, and yes I realize how bad that sounded."

Willow giggled as she began to combine her energy with Dawn's. Though her memories of Dawn had been manufactured she couldn't imagine her time with Buffy without her. She was glad that the monks had made her only a year younger than her and Buffy. It had made their bonding that much tighter. 

"So where are we going next?" Dawn asked as the portal began to slowly widen. 

Willow shrugged as the windows into other dimensions began to shift, "You choose this time, I seem to have bad luck when it comes to picking a dimension."

Dawn watched as a grassy meadow beside a waterfall came into view, "This one looks nice."

"After you, Dawnie."

Dawn squeezed Willow's hand before jumping through the opening. Willow turned to look one last time making sure the barrier was still holding before she jumped after Dawn.

~~~~

Gimli stopped at the faint sound of crackling. He drew his sword and glanced to the left and right. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand but he didn't see any enemies approaching. 

His eyes turned upward when an electrical tendril scorched the earth nearby. He watched in horror as a tear began to form in the sky. Not since the defeat of Sauron years before had he seen anything like this.

In the center of the tear a dark blur began to form. At first he thought it might be a dragon rider but then he realized the form was much too small for a dragon. As the dark blur came closer he noticed that it was heading straight for him. He quickly dove to the side to avoid contact.

Unfortunately for Gimli Dawn had the same instinct as she noticed she was rapidly approaching a form and not just empty space. In order to avoid a collision she tried to shift her weight to the left.

A grunted "OOF" greeted her as she felt the small creature break her fall. 

"Oh my god, are you all right?" Dawn quickly scampered up and off.

Before Gimli could answer the soft voice there was another "OOF" as Willow followed right behind Dawn.

"By Sauron's Balls get off me woman!"

Willow scrambled to get off whatever she had accidentally landed on. 

"Oh my god! I am soooo sorry! I tried to not hit you but you moved at the last minute." Willow started babbling as she reached down to help.

Gimli growled and batted her hand away.

Dawn watched the scene before her trying to suppress her hysterical giggles. "Willow, I think we're in Grimm's Fairytales and we landed on Grumpy."

TBC…


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Gimli quickly reached for his axe that he carried strapped to his back and warily kept his eye on the two strangers. He'd learned long ago that looks were often deceptive. "I am Gimli, son of Gloin."

Willow nervously watched the small man with the beard waiting to see what kind of dimension they had landed in this time. She shifted her weight slightly to position herself in front of Dawn. Her eyes continued to flit from the small man to the axe he held in his hand and back. "I'm Willow and this is Dawn."

"And we're from a galaxy far, far away." Dawn mumbled in Willow's ear hoping to bring a smile to her friend's face.

"Hush, Princess Leiah." Willow hissed.

"Leiah? I thought the Princess' name is Dawn."

Dawn beamed, "I'm a Princess. Okay, not in the same league as you oh goddess Willow but…"

"Goddess. You are a goddess?"

Willow narrowed her eyes at Dawn who just smiled innocently at her. She turned back to Gimli, "I am NOT a goddess."

"But you do magic? You were the one that put the tear in the sky?"

She was not about to reveal to Gimli that it was actually Dawn that caused the tear in the sky. "In a way, I caused the tear between worlds."

Gimli's eyes widened slightly, "You are a wizard?"

"Yep, she's a regular Hermione."

"You think the monks would take you back?" Willow mumbled at Dawn. 

"Ah… you wouldn't send me back, Willow. You'd miss me too much."

"You are the Princess' protector?" Gimli interrupted the girls.

Willow opened her mouth to protest but Dawn answered first, "Friend and Protector."

They were only a half day's journey from Rivendell where he and others had been summoned for Elrond's Council. Elves, Dwarves and Men were gathering even now but unlike the last time it wasn't a Council to defeat Sauron but a Council to decide how to coexist in the New Age. Perhaps Elrond, Celebron and Galadriel would be able to tell the truth these two speak.

"I travel to Rivendell, a half day's journey to the South. You are welcome to join me."

Dawn smiled her thanks, "That would be great, thanks." 

Gimli indicated that they follow him. "We are to travel to the realm of the Elves."

"Elves?" Willow's eyes widened. "Are you an Elf?"

Gimli laughed, "You think me an Elf?" He'd have to tell his friend Legolas when next he saw him.

"Well, actually PRINCESS Dawn thought you were a Dwarf but since you mentioned Elves I thought you might be one."

"I am a Dwarf. You speak as though you've never seen an Elf or a Dwarf. Are there no Dwarves or Elves in your land?"

"Well, I did see a troll once but nope not a dwarf or an elf."

"You have wizards and trolls but no Dwarves or Elves? Are there Hobbits where you are from?"

Dawn wrinkled her brow, "Hobbits? I've never heard of a Hobbit before have you, Willow?"

Gimli couldn't imagine a land where there were no Dwarves, Elves or Hobbits. "What is your homeland like if there are no Dwarves, Elves or Hobbits?"

Dawn and Willow told Gimli tales of demons, magic and warriors for the Powers That Be.

~~~~

Gimli stopped beside the Ford of Bruinen and pointed to the land on the opposite side. "This is the beginning of Rivendell, the land of Lord Elrond."

"It's beautiful." Dawn's eyes roamed the landscape of trees, mountains and the river. "Is it far to where Lord Elrond is?"

Gimli pointed to a waterfall in the distance, "The House of Elrond sits there on the edge."

Willow narrowed her eyes against the sun reflecting off the water and tried to see a building but all she saw was the waterfall and the rocks and trees surrounding it. She leaned in to whisper to Dawn, "You see anything?"

"Nope, just the waterfall." Dawn whispered back before she turned to follow Gimli across the river.

A cry escaped Willow's lips as she collapsed when she reached the other side of the water.

"WILLOW!" Dawn yelled and raced to her friend's side. "Are you all right?"

Willow's breath came in short gasps, "Magick, ancient powerful magick. I didn't feel it before but it's overwhelming."

Dawn knelt down next to Willow and grabbed her hand for support. "Is it too much? Do you need to leave? We can find somewhere else to go or we can even go to another world. We don't have to stay here."

"She feels the magick of the Elves. They shield their magick from outsiders and only those with powers can feel it when they cross the barrier."

Dawn turned pleading eyes to Gimli as Willow fought to catch her breath, "Will she be all right?"

"That is up to your protector."

Dawn's eyes developed a dangerous glint as she narrowed them at Gimli, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means Little Warrior that only those magick users that are pure of heart may enter the realm of the Elves."

Dawn dropped Willow's hand and stomped toward the Dwarf, "You didn't think that was important enough to tell us before we entered?!" 

Gimli stood his ground, "Is your friend not pure of heart?"

"Of course she's pure of heart! She's the best friend a person can have!" Dawn yelled at Gimli.

"Then, there is no reason to fear for your friend."

Willow tried to hear Dawn's yelling over the pulse that was pounding in her ears. This magick was more intense than when the Romany or whoever took over her body to give Angelus his soul back. This was more intense than what she had tapped into to translocate Glorificus. She tried to yell for Dawn but all that came out was a soft whisper, "Dawn."

Dawn turned and quickly went back to Willow's side, "I'm here, Willow. I'll carry you back over the river and we can leave."

A hand reached down to lightly caress Willow's hair, "Why leave now? You've only just arrived in this land."

The intensity left Willow's body as soon as she felt the soft touch on her head. Her wildly beating pulse began to slow and her breaths were no longer harsh. Now that her heart was no longer threatening to beat out of her chest she risked a glance upward.

"Oh my god! I died and you're an angel."

Arwen smiled, "No, you have not passed into the land of shadow. I am Arwen, welcome to Rivendell."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Dawn narrowed her eyes at the beautiful stranger that had seemed to appear out of nowhere. She hadn't noticed Arwen's approach at all. One minute, she was holding Willow's hand and the next minute, Arwen was placing a comforting hand on Willow's head. Sure, her mind had been a little preoccupied what with Grumpy telling them about the pure of heart test and Willow writhing in pain but Glory was too fresh in her thoughts to trust a sudden appearance of a stranger. 

A slight pressure on her hand brought Dawn's attention to Willow and away from Arwen. "Are you all right?"

Willow slowly nodded and took it as a good sign that her head remained attached to her body. "Not lookin' forward to doing that again any time soon."

A soft pale hand reached down to offer assistance when Willow tried to sit up but Dawn subtly pushed it out of the way as she slipped her arm around Willow's waist and supported her weight.  

A small smile flitted across Arwen's features before she turned to Gimli, "Welcome, Master Dwarf. There was concern for your late arrival but I see now why you were delayed."

"My Lady, may I present Princess Dawn and her Wizard Protector, Willow."

Willow inwardly sighed at the title of Wizard Protector. She guessed it was better than being called a goddess or being hunted by a demon mob.

Dawn stubbornly stuck her chin out as she looked at Arwen, "Will Willow be alright?"

The Elf nodded and gently smiled at Dawn's concern, "She carries the white magick of a pure heart, our Elvish magick will not cause harm. Come, my father and the others await."

Willow patted Dawn's shoulder as she moved to stand on her own, "I'm okay, Dawn. Just a little oogy, it's like all the effects of a hangover and none of the fun of getting one."

The dwarf waited for Willow and Dawn to follow Arwen before he joined them. Even though the female wizard passed the Elvish test, they had yet to pass Gimli's test of those he trusted.

~~~~

A soft gasp escaped Willow's lips as she came to a sudden halt at the top of a rise. The noise brought Dawn quickly to her side, "Are you okay?"

Willow smiled over at Dawn before she turned her awe-struck gaze back at Rivendell. "I'm fine, I've just never imagined anything so beautiful or peaceful looking."

Below snow capped peaks along the flowing Bruinen sat the many-terraced home of Lord Elrond. It blended perfectly with its natural surroundings, as though the very forces of nature had carved it out of the stones over time. 

Arwen looked over her shoulder at Willow with a smile, "Though I no longer live here and my home is elsewhere, my heart always lightens when I return to Rivendell."

Willow's face grew thoughtful as her mind turned toward Sunnydale and all that she left behind. If there hadn't been a battle with Glory or a need to defend the Hellmouth would her heart 'lighten' at the return to Sunnydale? She wasn't sure she would call Sunnydale home. Sure she missed the people there, her family and friends, but as a place… not so much.

"Why the gloomy face, Willow?" Dawn asked as they continued on their trip down the mountain.

"I was just thinking about Sunnydale."

"Yeah. I miss them, too. Do you think Buffy and everyone is okay?"

Willow reached over and took Dawn's hand in her own. "If anyone can get out of a jam it's Buffy. Even if Buffy couldn't, Spike certainly always comes out on top."

Dawn squeezed Willow's hand and said in a small voice, "Do you think Glory has stopped looking for me?"

Gimli moved closer as he heard the young princess' question. So they were on the run from this Glory. 

The red head didn't want to lie to Dawn but neither did she want to reveal that she was afraid that Glory would try to torture the answer out of Buffy and the others.  Just look what she had done to Spike and her friend Tara to get information about the location of 'the key'. 

"Even if she DID happen to open a portal somehow there's no way she would be able to find us. I mean the odds have got to be about a million to one that she would be able to track us through the dimensions that we went to."

Gimli silently followed and tried to digest this new information. This was not the first tear in the sky that the Wizard had performed and this Glory must be another powerful female wizard if she could make a tear in the sky to follow Willow. He would report everything he'd overheard to the Council members. 

He truthfully did not think the Princess and her wizard Protector were working with the forces of darkness in Middle Earth but until he knew more of their story he would reserve judgment on whether they worked for the Light in their world. 

The Dwarf did not like the timing of their entry into Middle Earth and he did not believe in coincidences. There had to be a reason that these two dropped into this realm at the time of Elrond's Council.

A feeling of peace fell over Arwen as she lead Gimli and the others over the bridge and into Rivendell. She loved Aragorn and their home and she would never leave there to return but she did miss the living among nature of her childhood home.

Dawn cocked her head to the side and listened, "Is that singing?"

Arwen closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the voices of the Elves, "It is a song of welcome for Gimli. Come, you must be tired from your journey. I will show you where you can stay." She indicated for Willow and Dawn to follow her up the stairs before turning her attention to the dwarf. "Your regular room is prepared, Gimli. My father and Galadriel wish to welcome the guests before Council matters."

Gimli's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Galadriel. He had forced himself to stay away from her, as it was too hard to see her and know she would never be his. When there were important matters to attend his father, Gloin, met with the Elvish Council. His father had insisted he must attend this Council and Gimli had reluctantly agreed. The meeting with the travelers hadn't been the only reason for his late arrival. He'd stayed as long as he dared without appearing rude. Bringing himself out of his thoughts he waved goodbye to Arwen as he took a side staircase that would lead to the room he used while in Rivendell. The sound of the beautiful Elvish singing that told of his victory against the Dark Lord followed him through the trees. 

Willow and Dawn's heads twisted from side to side taking in all the splendor that was Elrond's home. Dawn's eyes widened as they passed beautiful people in beautiful silken clothes. She looked down at her dirty clothes and self-consciously patted at her wind blown hair. She was glad that she still held Willow's hand. She felt like a fish out of water surrounded by the elegance.

Willow's free hand wiped at the dirt on her jeans but gave it up for a lost cause when it only smeared it in deeper. She felt like she was being watched and judged by a city full of Cordelias and her Cordettes. All her insecurities that she'd hoped she'd outgrown came rushing back and she had to fight from slumping her shoulders and wrapping her arms protectively around her waist.

Dawn squeezed Willow's hand and gave her a trembling smile.

Arwen opened a door into a bedroom with a smile, "Welcome to Lord Elrond's home, Princess Dawn and Willow. I hope you do not mind but the women of the court have brought you clothes for your stay here. My father wishes you to rest from your journey and he requests to meet with you before the evening festival for Gimli begins. If this meets with your approval?"

Dawn wondered what Lord Elrond and Arwen would do if they said no it didn't meet with their approval. She didn't get a chance to find out before Willow told Arwen that would be fine.

At the click of the closed door Dawn turned to Willow, "Okay is it just me or have we landed into the world of supermodels? I mean was there one normal looking person out there? Do you think they drown them at birth and only the beautiful survive?"


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Dawn squeezed Willow's hand as they waited outside the Elvin hall for their escorts to take them to see Lord Elrond and his guests. "Well, at least we clean up pretty."

Willow glanced down at the periwinkle blue gown that she wore and over at the flowers that were woven in Dawn's intricately braided hair. She smiled at the memory of Dawn's grumbling when the Elvin women had helped them get ready for the Welcoming Feast. "Maybe it's something in the water here to make everyone appear beautiful. I've certainly never cleaned up this nice in Sunnydale."

"Huh, I didn't think of that. That kinda explains a lot. Maybe there's like a glamour spell here and they really look like trolls."

"A glamour spell would not cover the stench of a troll."

Dawn and Willow yelped at the sound of the new voice and spun around to confront the stranger that appeared behind them. Willow's cheeks turned a bright pink as she gazed into laughing blue eyes.

Legolas had heard the rumors that were circulating Rivendell about the mysterious visitors that had arrived with Gimli. The tales ranged from the travelers were a powerful female wizard that accompanied her Princess to one that said they were emissaries of the Dark Wizard Saruman who hoped to broker a deal with the Elves. The most outlandish tale being told was that they were travelers from another world as if other worlds existed outside Middle Earth.

"And yet another hottie that didn't get drowned at birth." Dawn mumbled as her racing heart finally began to calm down from the fright.

Legolas bowed his head slightly to the two women, "I am Legolas of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil."

"I am Dawn of Sunnydale, daughter of Joyce." Dawn smirked as her information was just as useless to Legolas as his was to her. Like they knew what or where Mirkwood was.

Willow found herself caught in the gaze of sparkling blue eyes as he waited for her introduction. She took her cue from Dawn, "I am Willow of Sunnydale, daughter of Sheila."

"Ah, you are not the Princess or wizard that you're rumored to be."

Dawn turned panicked eyes toward Willow. She'd forgotten that she'd let the Dwarf think she was a Princess and Willow was a wizard.

The red head came to a quick decision, if they were to get any help from the Elves in finding a way to defeat Glory or if there was an answer to defeating Glory in this reality they'd need to be as honest as they could without giving away information that would be dangerous to Dawn or herself.

Willow wracked her brain for the name of the Dwarf, she knew it wasn't Grumpy, but she couldn't remember what it was. Gumbo? Gimpy? Gimli!

"Gimli thought I was a wizard because I use magick." Willow thought that was safe enough as the Elves already knew about her magick.

"And the Princess?"

Before either Dawn or Willow could answer Legolas' question two Elvin women stepped out of the shadows. A dark haired elf shyly approached Legolas with her head slightly bowed, "Forgive me, Prince. We are here to escort the guests to Lord Elrond."

Dawn's eyebrows rose at his title. "So, I'm not the only one that doesn't give their title at introductions." Of course she wasn't about to admit that her title was Key and not Princess.

Willow turned to their Elvin escorts with a smile. She'd never been so happy for an interruption than right then. She hadn't known what to say about Dawn being a Princess and then to find out the blonde elf was a Prince. At least they had the excuse that they were from another world and that they hadn't stupidly said they were from this world. Willow shuddered at the thought of being caught in that lie. This was why she sucked at lying her mind always raced with the possibilities of getting caught.

Legolas nodded to the two Elvin women before smiling at Willow and Dawn. "Until we meet again, Willow and Dawn of Sunnydale."

Willow relaxed her muscles when the two escorts brought them to a small patio overlooking the lush valley and cascading waterfall. The peace that she'd felt on seeing Rivendell returned when the slight spray of the waterfall misted across her face.

"Welcome to my home, I am Lord Elrond."

Dawn spun around at the sound of Elrond's voice. "Geez, I hate that.  Angel used to sneak up on me all the time." 

Elrond considered the two young women standing before him. He felt the magick of the slight red head but what he hadn't expected was the slight magick emanating from her companion. Gimli had said they appeared from a tear in the sky and that they were fleeing from someone named Glory.

Galadriel had probed the minds of their guests as they slept and had not found evil intent. It was decided among Galadriel, Thranduil and himself that they would offer aide but cautiously. They could not afford another war like the one with Sauron.

"I'm Willow and this is Dawn."

"Master Gimli tells that you come from a tear in the sky."

Dawn and Willow exchanged glances before they turned their attention back to Elrond. "We're in search of answers that will help us in a battle."

"You think you'll find the answers here?"

"I hope so."  

Elrond saw the truth in Willow's eyes. "We, too have experienced battle recently and if the answers that you seek are here we will help you find them." He waved his arm back toward the building, "Come join in Gimli's Welcoming Feast. There will be time enough tomorrow to begin your search."

Dawn gripped Willow's hand tightly as two ornate doors swung open in front of them to reveal the Feast. The tables scattered throughout the hall held dignitaries from the Dwarves, Elves and Humankind. 

Willow slightly relaxed when her eyes found Arwen's kind smile among the crowd. Next to her was seated a regal dark haired man who wore a white crown. He smiled gently at Arwen before turning his attention to the newcomers.

Dawn's eyes swept the hall as she crossed the threshold into the room. She noticed Legolas laughing as he stood next to the dwarf, Gimli.  Her gaze shifted from them and a slight blush stained her cheeks as her eyes were held by an elf that was standing to the left of a regal blonde woman. Dawn dragged her eyes away from the elf when Elrond began to speak.

"Here are my guests, Willow and Dawn."

The Elves began to sing a song of welcome as Elrond escorted them to their seats at the front of the hall. Aragorn stood as the women approached. 

"May I present Aragorn, King of Gondor and my daughter, Arwen that you've already met."

Dawn leaned in to whisper in Willow's ear, "Shit, if it wasn't for those hairy Dwarves I'd say everyone in this world was beautiful."

Willow nervously smiled at Aragorn and Arwen. What were the odds that on arriving in this new reality they'd meet a Dwarf, a Queen, a Prince, a King, and an Elvin Lord?  It beat getting almost killed by a mob of green demons. Dawn was definitely picking the realities from now on.

Elrond turned to his left, "May I present Galadriel and Celebron of Lorien."

The two regal blonde elves bowed their head in acknowledgment before returning their attention to the Feast.

Dawn's eyes were again captivated by the elf sitting at their side. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach but she wasn't sure if it was from nerves, stress or the hottie that she couldn't take her eyes off of. Dawn's attention snapped back to the hall when a platter of food was placed before her.

Willow leaned over and whispered in Dawn's ear, "see something you like, Dawnie?"

Haldir wondered at the sudden bright red color that spread across the young one's cheeks and the twinkling eyes of her wizard companion.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Willow couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she watched Dawn dance with an Elven partner. It was good to see her smile, truly smile again. Since they'd left Buffy and the others behind in search of a way to defeat Glory and to take the "Key" away, Dawn had an air of sadness around her. Her smiles never quite reached her eyes and Willow had felt guilty.

Guilty for not being good enough with magic to know what to do when they were in Sunnydale. Not being a better help to Buffy and Giles when it came to defeating Glory. Oh sure, she could send her away in a transportation spell, but it wasn't like she could harm her. So here she was, leaving her friends to try to cope with Glory while she 'ran' away with Dawn. What if this was a hopeless chase? What if there was no answer here or any of the dimensions? Buffy, Xander and Giles were in Sunnydale fighting for their lives and here she sat with music and dancing all around her when she should be helping. She should be trying to find a way to defeat Glory. Willow's smile faded and she was suddenly not very hungry. She pushed her chair back and hoped to lose herself in the crowd.

Legolas watched as Willow of Sunnydale's smile faded and her face filled with sadness. How did one so young seem to have the weight of the world on their shoulders? He silently followed her as she slipped through the crowd and out the doors.

Willow wandered onto the balcony overlooking the waterfall. The sound of the water cascading over the rocks and the wind rustling the ancient trees seemed to call to her. She let the beauty of the night and her surroundings seep into her soul, calming her fears and easing her guilt somewhat.

Stepping from the shadows quietly, as not to disturb her, Legolas approached. "Thoughts of my home ease my pain when I have much on my mind, Willow of Sunnydale."

Willow jumped and spun around at the sound of Legolas' voice. She raised a hand to her chest and over her rapidly beating heart. "GAH, don't do that!"

"I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you. I meant only to offer comfort."

Willow smiled slightly before turning back to the waterfall. "Thanks, but unless you know how to defeat a Hell Goddess I don't think anything will comfort me."

Legolas' brow furrowed in confusion. He thought with Sauron's defeat and the ring destroyed there were no threats. "Does this Hell Goddess have a powerful ring?"

"Ring?" It was Willow's turn to be confused. Was the secret to defeating Glory in some kind of ring? "I didn't notice a ring. Should I have noticed a ring?"

"Frodo and Sam destroyed Sauron's ring, which defeated Sauron. I thought perhaps your Hell Goddess was in possession of one of the other rings."

Willow's mind whirled with the idea. Glory did like accessories and Dawn was a Key, maybe there was a Ring. "What does the ring look like, what does it do and how was it destroyed?" She began to pace as ideas tumbled over themselves. "I need to talk to… who did you say? Oh yeah, Frodo and Sam. Are they close by?"

Legolas watched in amazement at the change in Willow. She went from sadness cloaked around her to walking and talking without taking a breath. He held up a hand to stop her, "Come with me and I'll show you."

Willow followed Legolas as he entered a deserted hall. The walls were decorated with murals that depicted the first battle with Sauron and the last one with Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli, Aragorn and himself. The flickering candlelight in the hall making them seem to come alive.

"This is the ring." Legolas pointed to the ring depicted in the first battle. Willow listened intently as he told the story of Sauron and his role in his defeat.

"So you're saying if Glory has a ring, I have to take and bring it back to the Fires of Mount Doom." She sagged against the wall and hoped there wasn't a ring involved. How would she get close enough to find out if there WAS a ring and then how would she ever get back to this dimension, travel to Mount Doom and drop it in the lava? Her eyes traveled to the picture of Mount Doom and noticed half the side of the mountain was gone. Even if there was a ring, there didn't look to be a Mount Doom.

Legolas watched as Willow sagged against the wall. He cupped her elbow and helped her stand. "Take heart, Willow. If a ring of Sauron is involved we have many warriors who would not allow another evil to rise."

Fighting warriors wasn't her problem. She had Buffy, Giles, Xander, Spike and if it came down to it, Anya. God, she sincerely hoped the ring wasn't involved.

"Do you know if there are books or papers here that would help me to find if the rings of Sauron are involved or if there is another way to defeat Glory?"

"Elrond has a vast library of Elvish lore. Some of our songs and stories are not written down but passed on through oral tradition. There are many Elves in Rivendell who can tell you those tells. I am from Mirkwood and our tales are different. Each area of Middle Earth has different stories and songs." He noticed Willow's shoulders slumping and he smiled, "Elves are very long lived, Willow and our history is intertwined with Dwarves, Hobbits and Mankind. I am sure that which you seek is among Lord Elrond's library."

Willow smiled at Legolas, "I hope so. I'm kind of tired of hopping from dimension to dimension trying to find the answer. I want to get back and help my friends." Willow's eyes traveled over the lovely script on the wall just above the painting of Rivendell. "What's this? It's very pretty."

Legolas' eyes followed Willow's finger and he looked back at her in confusion. "That's Elvish for Rivendell. You don't read Elvish?"

Willow opened her mouth to say of course she didn't and then the awful thought struck her. Of course she didn't know Elvish… how was she supposed to find the answers in Elrond's library if she couldn't read Elvish? God, she wished Giles were here. He'd probably know how to read it.

"There wouldn't happen to be an Elvish for Dummies book around here would there?" Willow smiled wryly, "No, I don't read Elvish so I guess Elrond's library won't do me any good. Dawn and I will leave in the morning, maybe Aragorn will have a nice library full of information that I can read."

"Willow, you have a city full of Elves that speak in the language of man. There are many scholars who can help with the translations." He looked into her green eyes and heard himself say, "Elvish is a beautiful language and I am sure you would be able to learn it. I taught a few words to Gimli and if I could teach him…"

Willow interrupted with a brilliant smile. "Really? You'd teach me the language?"

Legolas blinked a few times, that hadn't been what he was going to say, but a slow smile crept across his features. "I would be honored to teach you, Willow of Sunnydale."


End file.
